


Beautiful World

by SkyaraSnow



Series: Beautiful World [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy Feelings, Immortal Victor, Immortality, M/M, Oral Sex, Probably going to part of a longer series at some point, Soulmate AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyaraSnow/pseuds/SkyaraSnow
Summary: For 227 years, Victor was alone. One day, he sees a young Japanese skater, and knows that's about to change.





	Beautiful World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gatoradebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatoradebitch/gifts).



For 227 years, Victor had been pining for someone who hadn’t been born yet.

 

In a phenomenon that occasionally showed up in humanity, he’d had the mixed fortune of being unable to die. In the past, they tried to burn anyone they discovered; the reason being witchcraft/sorcery/devil worship or what have you. Modern science strived to understand why this happened, wanting to know how they could unlock the secret and make it happen to  _ anyone _ . No one had been successful yet. Victor doubted they ever would be.

 

Secretly, he hoped and wished that they would.

 

In the 227 years he’d been alive, he had refused to fall in love. Those like him were rare and because of that, rarely found one another. It was even rarer that they would be compatible enough to stay together. It was easier to have brief daliences, move from one lover to another without much thought. In his younger years, it had earned him the reputation as a hedonist. It was more rare for him to take on a lover now. The older he got, the harder it was to not form attachments. And it was harder to move on when he did.

 

He’d done well at not falling in love. It never stopped the pining, but he never gave in either. It was better this way. He didn’t want the inevitable pain of falling in love with someone who would die before his eyes.

 

That was why the first time he laid eyes on Yuuri Katsuki, he knew he was in trouble.

 

***************

The first time he’d seen Yuuri had been on tv. Figure Skating, of all things. He’d watched as a hobby, skated a little, but couldn’t really make a career of it. It would be cheating, as he saw it. 

 

But when he’d seen the Japanese man skate for the first time, he was enthralled. It was beautiful, pure in a way that he felt he could never hope to achieve. Being who he was, he had to know more about him, and so he took to the internet, looking up past performances and interviews. Most were fairly basic, but one stood out to him.

 

The interviewer in question was a chipper Japanese woman, and Yuuri was a few years younger. It had been a fairly standard interview, asking about future plans and what not. Then she changed directions.

 

_ ‘Where do you find inspiration for your programs? Many describe your style as unique, inspired even. Is there anything in particular you do to come up with them?’ _

 

Yuuri, who was usually reserved and a bit distant in his interviews, became uncharacteristically flustered at the question.

 

_ ‘Ah… It’s a bit silly, really….’  _ A breaths pause.  _ ‘I uh… A lot of it is inspired by someone I’ve never met. I just… kind of dream of them sometimes, and that’s where I get my inspiration from.’ _

 

The interviewer smiled brighter at the response.  _ ‘There’s nothing silly about that. Dreams can be the best inspiration!’ _

 

The interview didn’t last much longer than that, but that single answer had gotten Victor thinking.

 

***************

“You can’t be serious.”

 

Christophe Giacometti was the only other Immortal that Victor had met and actually stayed in contact with over the years. He was also the one to tell Victor when he was being an absolute idiot, and if he couldn’t talk him down from his most recent crazy idea, he could at least help him wherever he could.

 

It had been two weeks since Victor had seen that interview. He couldn’t get Yuuri Katsuki out of his head. He had to do something about it.

 

“No, Chris. I’m serious.”

 

Chris stared at Victor a moment, then shook his head. “Victor, running off halfway across the world to woo a man inspired by a literal dream person is not a good idea. This is going to end with you getting your heart broken.”

 

The concern was plain on Chris’ face, but Victor was resolute. “I think it’ll be worth it.”

 

The Swiss man stared a moment longer, then shook his head. “You’re really serious.”

 

Victor nodded, and Chris knew there was no chance of talking him down. And he wondered. Immortals were rare, but rarer, beautiful, and tragic was an Immortal with a soulmate.

 

“How can I help?”

 

***************

It took time, but several months later, Victor was in Hasetsu, Yuuri’s hometown. He’d waited because Yuuri had been close to graduation at the time, and Victor had assumed he’d move back with his parents, which had proven to be true.

 

Hasetsu was a small, sleepy tourist town. The biggest attractions it had to its name were Hasetsu Castle, supposedly inhabited by ninja’s at some point in it’s life, and Yu-topia, the hotsprings run by Yuuri’s parents. There was also the skating rink that Yuuri had trained at, but it was only an attraction because people were interested in seeing the place that he’d learned to skate.

 

A boof at his hip reminded him that Makkachin was there, and that the cool ocean air was probably colder to the poor pup then it was to him. He had layers, and Makkachin only had one fur coat. “Sorry, love. Let’s go somewhere warm.”

 

Another boof, and the pair headed off toward Yu-topia. There weren’t really any rooms for rent there, but there was a hotel nearby that he had decided to stay at in the meantime. He was here to win Yuuri over and love him forever, not creep him out.

 

Even if running halfway across the world on a whim to woo someone you had never actually met was also a little creepy. But Victor was who he was, and didn’t care. When he wanted something, he went all in or not at all.

 

***************

 

This… This was not going the way Victor had planned at all. He had been in Hasetsu for a month now, and he wasn’t sure if Yuuri actually  _ noticed _ him at all. I mean, they were friendly in passing. He said hello to Victor when he saw him at the hot springs and would talk with him, but past that…

 

Maybe Yuuri wasn’t into men. He hadn’t really considered that before running here. Or maybe he had a Significant Other already. Or maybe Victor wasn’t his type…

 

Victor sighed, staring out at the ocean while Makkachin happily chased some seagulls around the beach and the edge of the water. Maybe he just need to be more forward and tell Yuuri-

 

“Victor? I didn’t expect to find you out here.”

 

Yuuri’s voice broke through his thoughts like an arrow, and Victor look to his side. He hadn’t even heard him.

 

“Oh, Yuuri! I was just out here, thinking, mostly.” A bright smile followed. It was the fake one he reserved for the world.

 

Yuuri frowned a little, like he wasn’t sure he entirely sure he if he believed it. “You look troubled.”

 

His smile falter a little, then he sighed and shook his head a little. “Can I ask you something, Yuuri?”

 

The Japanese man nodded after a moment, and it took Victor a moment to find the right words. “I… Are you seeing someone?”

 

Yuuri blinked at that, then blushed brightly. “I-I-No… I’m not…”

 

Victor grinned at that. “Then let’s go on a date!” 

 

The expression on Yuuri’s was one that Victor would treasure for infinity.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

***************

 

If you had told Victor a year ago he would be in bed with the most beautiful man in the world, the one he’d spent 227 years pining over, he would have laughed and said there was no way.

 

But here he was.

 

The date had started awkward, but in true Victor fashion, he’d gotten Yuuri to relax after an hour or two. Dinner and a movie at the only theatre in Hasetsu was the first idea that had come to mind, and luckily Yuuri hadn’t minded at all. Dinner had gone over well enough once Yuuri started talking. He had all sorts of stories of his days training at Hasetsu’s Ice Castle, and of his dog Vicchan, who had passed the year before, and of his time in Detroit with his roommate Phichit and his hampster’s. 

 

Victor was more than happy to listen while he talked, wanting to know everything about him. After dinner, they’d headed to the small theatre, and as luck would have it, they were completely alone.

 

They were proper for the first half of the moment, until Victor leaned in to whisper to Yuuri and Yuuri turned his head at the same moment. Their lips brushed, and it was like a floodgate opened. Before either one really knew what was going on, they were opening the door to Yuuri’s room and quickly headed in. 

 

Once the door was closed, Victor pushed Yuuri against the door, kissing him deeply. Yuuri responded with low moan that Victor wanted to hear forever. He kept this up for a few minutes until Yuuri flipped him, dropped to his knees and quickly unzipped his pants.

 

Victor could only gasp as Yuuri him into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside, teasing him for a moment before sucking. Victor couldn’t help but moan, his hips moving of their own accord. Yuuri moaned in response, and it took everything he had not to cum right then and there.

 

It seemed like Yuuri would kneel there, blowing him until he came, and Victor wanted to last longer then that. “Yuuri-Ah… Wait a moment.”

 

Yuuri looked up at him, and Victor was lost a moment in his eyes. “I… How far do you want to take this?”

 

He let Victor slip from his mouth, and wiped a little spit from the corner of his mouth. “All the way…” He paused a moment, looking for words. “I… I’ve been dreaming about you since I was a kid… I’ve wanted you since I knew what that kind of want was. I..” He paused a moment more. “I didn’t think you were real.”

 

The smile that crossed Victors lips was real, and brighter than the sunniest day Yuuri could recall. “Let me show you just how real I am then.”

 

A nod of his head was all Yuuri could get in before Victor lead him toward the bed, both shedding clothing along the way, hands roaming, looking for sensitive spots to commit to memory. 

 

Yuuri was content to be under Victor, to let his mouth wander his body, to let kiss and suck and gently bruise anywhere he felt like. He was eager to let him hear every gasp, keen and moan that crossed his lips, and would deal with the embarrassment of his family hearing the next morning. For now, his whole world was Victor.

 

Before long, Yuuri was coming apart under Victors hands, and still, he wanted more. “V-Victor… Victor please…”

 

Victor looked to him from his spot between his thighs, were most of his focus had been for the last few minutes. Some of his platinum hair was in his eyes, but it didn’t seem like he cared right now. “Yes, Yuuri?”

 

“I-I need more… I need you. In me. Please…”

 

Victor was more than happy to do as he asked.

 

And after, when they were both spent, and Victor had the ability to think, he had more questions for Yuuri. “Can I ask something?”

 

Half asleep, Yuuri nodded.

 

“Were you really dreaming about me all this time?”

 

“All my life, I think.”

 

Victor couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve been waiting for you all of mine. I’m glad I found you.”

 

The smile that Yuuri gave him was another he would commit to memory. There were of course things that they would have to talk about, but they could wait until morning. For now, Victor wanted to appreciate how beautiful his world had just become.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written as a Secret Santa gift for @gatoradebitch. Hopefully you like it!
> 
> I may make this part of a longer series, though that probably won't be until February or March. In the mean time, let me know what you think!


End file.
